Greetings, O'Neill!
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: HarmJen, SamJack, MulderScully A JAGStargate SG1The XFiles crossover.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Greetings, O'Neill!"

AUTHOR: Vid

PAIRING: Harm/Jen, Sam/Jack, MSR

CATEGORY: fluff, romance, X-over

SUMMARY: JAG-Stargate SG1-The X-Files crossover.

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. whew, that was the longest disclaimer I have ever written. 

TIMELINE: first half of 2004.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: JAG: Harm and Jen are neighbors, Mattie is there, Mac is still with the spook and Cheggwidden hasn't retired yet. Jack and Sam are both still at the SGC. The events of Requiem, Seasons 8, 9 and the ep "The Truth" in X-Files never happened. Mulder and Scully are still working on them together, fighting the fight alone. Therefore there is no William, no Monica and no John.

Feedback? Oh, yes, please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm was sleeping soundly in his bed as he suddenly felt cold.

He was searching for the blanket that had seemed to disappear somewhere, when he encountered something warm and soft.

His subconscious recognized what it was and he drew the sleeping woman to him with one arm around her waist, spooning up to her. She proceeded to cuddle back into him, searching for warmth, when he suddenly froze.

What was a woman doing in his bed?

He wasn't seeing anyone the last time he checked and he definitely wasn't into one night stands.

This realization served as a bucket of cold water on him and he immediately awoke. Slowly he released her and scooted backwards.

She felt the loss of heat at her back and let out some protesting noises, moving towards him in her search of his warmth.

Two realizations hit Harm at the same time and none of them was pleasant.

First, he wasn't in his bed anymore, it was too hard and too cold. And second, he knew that voice.

While he was still trying to process what was happening, his companion started to stir.

The feeling of discomfort and cold woke her up and she turned around, reaching for him. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and Harm was looking into the wide, shocked, deep, brown depths of Petty Office Jennifer Coates.

Moving away from him quickly, she managed to stammer out: "Sir, what are you doing in my be..."

That was when she noticed her surroundings and the words died in her throat.

-----------------------------------

They were sitting on the floor in the middle of a large, cavernous room, dark grey in color and with strange computers lining the walls. And they were not the kind of computers either of them had ever seen.

But what caught their attention were not the computers, but something even more surprising.

There in the middle of a wall was a screen, showing Earth from out in space. The resolution and the quality of the picture was amazing and they both moved forward to take a better look.

When they stopped right in front of it, their breaths froze. This was not a screen, it was a window.

Was it just some dream? There was no way they could be orbiting Earth right now. No way. They were still sleeping, each in their own bed (neither of them wasn't even sure the other wasn't a manifestation in their dream) and they were definitely not above Earth. Humans don't even have this level of technology in computers and they definitely don't have gravity on any of their space stations.

They both simultaneously pinched themselves to wake themselves up. But it didn't work, they were still there.

They had both also noticed something embarrassing. They were in their sleeping clothes, Harm just in his boxers and barechested and Jen in a cut-off tank-top and bikini-style panties. Their gazes were immediately drawn to each other, the circumstances shorting-out the area of the brain which was responsible for reminding them of the regs. Jen's appreciative eyes were locked onto Harm's muscular chest and biceps, while he couldn't help but notice the way the cut-off tank-top pronounced her large, heavy breasts and her flat, muscular stomach. Her long, shapely legs also didn't escape his notice.

Before either of them could pull themselves back together, a door on the other end of the room whooshed open and someone stepped in, saying.

"Greetings, O'Neill! I would like to..."

Both were already in too much of a shock from their surroundings and predicament, to react outwardly to the sight of a short, grey being, with a large bulbous head; huge, black eyes and a small mouth. It seemed kinda fitting to the ambient, actually. But even so, at the sight of the Roswell alien they had both taken a few steps backwards, Jen hiding behind Harm's back. Stories of what had happened to abductees were running through both of their minds.

The being stopped, narrowed it's eyes and tilted it's large head questioningly at Harm.

"You are not O'Neill."

Harm had finally managed to pull himself together enough to answer.

"No, I'm not. My name is Commander Harmon Rabb." which was followed in his thoughts by 'I'm never gonna make fun of Bud, Dana and her partner ever again.'

The being, that resembled the Roswell grey immensely, turned those black eyes at Jen, causing her to step even closer to Harm, incidentally pressing her body into Harm's back. The feel of her body pressed tightly into his did things to him that weren't appropriate for their situation. He had to think of the most gruesome images he had ever seen in order to cool down and regain control of his body. Once he did, he noticed that the alien was talking to Jen.

"And you are?"

Jen had no choice but to answer. "I'm Petty Officer Jennifer Coates. Who are you?"

Before the little grey being had the chance to answer a female voice was heard nearing the room.

"Thor, I hope you didn't try to beam up the General, I told you the transporter isn't fixed yet."

The tall blonde woman to whom the voice belonged stopped abruptly when she noticed the two visitors. Her eyes suddenly got wide in shock.

"H.. Ha.. Harm?"

Harm, whom by now nothing could've surprised anymore, smiled sarcastically and replied.

"Deep space radar telemetry, eh? I knew it was a cover story and a bad one."

The blonde, who by now had gotten over her shock, had launched herself at Harm, engulfing him in a hug.

"Oh, god, what are you doing here? Wha..."

While the alien was watching them curiously, Jen was looking at the reunion with narrowed eyes. She didn't particularily like the way this newcomer was clinging to her... erm... to the Commander. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

Harm turned towards her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Jen. Jen, this is Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, the daughter of an old friend of my family. We grew up together. She's a Zoomie, if you can believe it. Sam, this is Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, a very good friend of mine, neighbor and co-worker."

"Ma'am." "Petty Officer." was heard at the same time.

Sam noticed the way Jen was looking at her and quickly let go of Harm, noticing the position they were in. She looked back at Jen, making it clear silently that Harm was just a friend and nothing more. Jen nodded back imperceptibly. Harm was watching confused at the silent communication between two women who had never met before.

Quickly he asked Sam what he wanted to know from the start.

"Sam, what is going on and what are Jen and I doing here?"

Sam smiled apologetically. "You know I can't answer you that, Harm."

"But that there is an alien, Sam." he said, pointing at the being. "Somehow I don't think the need-to-know matters anymore now that we both have seen him... her... IT."

The little grey being was looking quite indignant at Harm's attempt to pin-point it's gender, noted Jen with amusement. She was following Harm and Sam's interaction without interruption, knowing he would have a better chance getting something out of her.

Sam sighed resignedly and started. "Okay, but you are getting the abridged version. This is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. The Asgard are good friends and allies of Earth. That is all you get."

"Okay, thanks for giving me even that much."

Just as Sam opened her mouth to say something, a console beeped. Sam hurried over to it and after pressing a few buttons a male voice was heard. "Carter, come in."

"Yes, sir, this is Carter."

"Carter, get back to the SGC, the eggheads need your help with something. ASAP. O'Neill out."

Sam turned off the console and turned to them with an apologetic smile.

"I really have to go now. Seeing as you have been accidentally exposed to this planet's best kept secret, you will be getting a visit from the military in the next few days. You will probably be given some clearance, seeing as you've already seen too much and you both are military, so can be trusted to keep the secret. The program could use a good lawyer and a pilot. I have to go now, I'll be seeing you soon."

With that she adjusted something on the alien computer, nodded to Thor and was gone in a flash of white light.

And then there were three.

Harm and Jen looked silently at Thor. Thor looked silently up at them.

Finally Harm broke the stalemate.

"So. Thor. The Thunder God?"

Thor shifted his attention to Harm, narrowing his black eyes. "You know Norse mythology, Commander Rabb?"

Jen winced at Thor opening the floodgate. Few people knew that Harm was a real History buff. He had dozens of eBooks, all dealing with History, on his computer at home. All of his hard copies were carefully hidden away so as not to let anyone in on the secret. Not even Col. Mackenzie knew about them, only Jen and Mattie.

But he surprised her by keeping his answer short.

"Yep."

Thor nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Indeed, I am Thor, known by the Norse as the Thunder God."

But Harm wouldn't leave it there, he was too curious. "But aren't you a little... you know... short? Thor was supposed to have been a large, heavily muscled man, with wild red hair and red beard."

Thor was not surprised by the question.

"That was a holographic projection. I was in need of an image that would be appropriate to appear as before the humans of that area of your planet."

"Ah." Harm was satisfied with the explanation and silence ensued once again.

This time it was Jen that started the conversation.

"Can you tell us more about your race, Thor?"

"Regretfully I can not. I am bound by the treaty signed by your government and by the Asgard High Counsil that only your government can reveal such information to the citizens of your country. Now that Colonel Carter has repaired the transporter I can send you back. Farewell, Commander Rabb and Petty Officer Coates."

Thor was about to press a button on a console when Harm's urgent call stopped him.

"Wait."

Thor retracted his hand and, in a tone that Jen almost believed was exasperated, asked. "Yes?"

"I just want to ask you something before you send us away. If you are an Asgard, therefore you are not a Reticulan and are not planning to colonize Earth, are you?"

Thor's large eyes got even larger at the name Reticulan.

"Reticulan? Are you certain this is the name, Commander Rabb?"

"Call me Harm and yes, I am certain."

"And you can call me Jen" piped in Jen.

Thor nodded thoughtfully and finally responded. "This is most troubling. We seem to have been in error believing that they were all eliminated. How do you know of them, Harm?"

Harm deliberated for a minute whether or not he should answer, but decided that if Sam trusted the little alien, then he couldn't be bad. "I have a friend in the FBI and she and her partner have found evidence of an alien colonization plans. She said that a group high in our government, called the Consortium is collaborating with the aliens called Reticulans."

Thor looked concerned, if Jen was reading him correctly. "This is most troubling, indeed. The Reticulans are a race, very similar in appearance to the Asgard. We believed them being extinct after their attack on our home world was twarthed and their army was completely destroyed. I will report these findings to the High Council and to O'Neill. You have done a great service to your planet and to the Asgard by telling me this and I thank you."

'O'Neill?'

Outloud he asked "O'Neill?"

Thor tilted his head and answered "General Jack O'Neill, yes."

Seeing Harm's confused look Jen asked. "What is it?"

Harm turned to her and after collecting his thoughts answered. "Jack O'Neill. I have heard of him. He is a legend among the Spec Ops units. But I thought he was retired and a Colonel."

His reply reminded Jen that Harm himself was quite active in the Special Forces community and that he knew many of the higher ranking officers personally.

Just then a console beeped and after reading the message Thor turned to them. "I must apologize, but I have pressing matters to attend to. We will see each other again Jen, Harm."

With that ominous goodbye he touched a button on the console and their world shifted in a flash of white light.

Thor stared at the information about the transport displayed on the console in bafflement and then let out a very uncharacteristic "Oops."

-----------------------------------

When their world came back into focus Harm and Jen found themselves in an alley at the back of their building.

In confusion they looked around, recognizing their location and then looked at each other. It suddenly occured to them that it's not a good idea standing, dressed the way they were, in a back alley in the middle of the night.

Almost as if they shared thoughts they both suddenly dashed for the front of the converted warehouse and it's entrance.

There they met an unpleasant surprise. The front door was locked and neither of them had a key on them.

'Well, where could we have them? And it's not like we expected to be suddenly 'beamed up' on a space ship and then in the back alley, instead of our apartments.' thought Jen sarcastically.

Quickly she pressed the buzzer to her apartment, hoping to wake up Mattie. After a minute a disgruntled voice barked down the line, the owner's displeasure at being woken obvious. "What?"

Harm moved closer to Jen to hear the conversation and to protect her from the cold wind. Jen hurriedly answered, wanting to get out of the cold. "Mattie, it's me Jen. Please open the doors, I don't have a key."

"Okay, but you owe me an explanation as to what you were doing outside, Jen."

The line went dead and the door was unlocked.

Mattie was waiting for them by the door to the stairs, since Harm locked the elevator every night before sleep. To say she was surprised by the fact that Harm was with Jen and they were both in their night clothes, is an understatement.

She recovered quickly and asked with a devilish smile. "Well, well, what were you two doing alone outside?"

Jen rolled her eyes at Mattie and replied. "Please don't start again Mattie."

With that she moved by her room-mate and after a quick "Good night" to Harm she disappeared inside her apartment.

Harm stared after her, puzzled "What did she mean by 'again'?"

He looked at Mattie who just shrugged, locked the stairwell door, unlocked the door to his apartment and quickly disappeared inside hers, no doubt intending to get the info out of Jen.

Harm shook his head in exasperation 'Women!' and went into his apartment, locking the door.

When he closed and locked it, he leaned back against the door and decided to hunt Jen down the next day. They had to talk and make some plans and decisions.

-----------------------------------


	2. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer in Part 1.

-----------------------------------

EPILOGUE

A LITTLE OVER A YEAR LATER

For the second time in her life, Jen had suddenly found herself on an alien ship.

And for the second time in her life Thor was looking surprised at her appearance.

"Thor!"

"Greetings, Petty Officer Coates. I seem to have made another error. It was Rabb that I inteded to transport."

"You did no error, Thor."

"You are wrong, Rabb is not here." insisted Thor.

"I'm Rabb, Thor."

Thor just stared at her in confusion and demanded "Explain!"

"Harm and I got married this last year and I took his last name. I'm a Rabb now. See?" she gestured towards the tags on her uniform.

-----------------------------------

The last year was a good one for everybody. After Harm had hunted her down the day after that fateful day, they had sat down and had a long talk, making a few very important decisions, that were not made lightly nor on a whim. She and Harm had decided to no longer suppress their feelings for each other and thankfully due to a loophole in fraternization regulations, married with no problem on the one condition that prior to their marriage they did not have a sexual or romantic relationship. They went straight from best friends to spouses and a formal investigation started by Admiral Cheggwidden proved that they did not break regs and were thus allowed to stay married and retained their ranks and postings. They were also let in on the SGC's secret and she and Harm had suddenly found themselves in Colorado frequently, helping with legal issues. Harm as a lawyer and a negotiator and Jen as his legalman. Harm even went on a few missions through the Stargate, thanks to his previous training with various special forces units. The missions were all diplomatic, the SGC making use of his skills as a lawyer and a negotiator to participate in diplomatic relations with their off-world friends and allies.

Harm's childhood friend Dana Scully and her partner Fox Mulder were recruited by the SGC, Joint Chiefs of Staff and the President after Thor had told them what he had learned about the Consortium's conspiracy from Harm. Backed with such resources and support, the team lead by Scully and Mulder had quickly destroyed the plans by the Consortium and the Reticulans and insured the complete elimination of the Consortium. The Reticulans were wiped out by the Asgard, thanks to the data recovered by Scully and Mulder's team, this time for good. Their celebration of their victory resulted in them finally acting on their feelings and getting married within weeks. It was quite a good timing since a week after their wedding they found out their little victory celebration had another result, which came to this world 8 months later...

Sam and Jack took advantage of the loophole Harm and Jen had told them about and got married themselves, Sam transferred off SG-1 and became the Head of the R&D at SGC because she enjoyed finally devoting her time to researching new technology after having to put aside her scientist half for the last 8 years. They both took great pleasure in confusing their co-workers by both answering when someone who knew them before their promotions called for Colonel O'Neill, even though the rank no longer applied to Jack. If someone asked him about it he just put it down to automatically reacting after being a Colonel for the last few years. Sam took Jack's name and Jack pretended to be a Colonel still, just for the heck of messing with people. Sam just went on her maternity leave.

The Goa'uld were dead, the Replicators also, the Ori were defeated and peace ruled the galaxy once again. For the time being.

And Harm and Jen enjoyed their well-earned domestic bliss.

-----------------------------------

Jen was brought out of her ruminations of the past year by Thor's voice.

"Congratulations Petty Officer Rabb. Please extend my well whishes to your mate also. But the transport is set to track a specific DNA in the selected area. Unless..."

Thor's gaze made Jen nervous of what he had thought of.

Thor moved to a console, touched a button and turned towards Jen. "Do not be alarmed Petty Officer Rabb. This will not harm you."

Before she could ask him what he meant by that she was passed over by what looked like the laser show from rave parties.

Thor studied the resulsts on the console and then addressed her again.

"Do not fear, that was only a bio scan, to monitor your health. It does not harm."

From everything she was told about Thor and the Asgard, Jen knew she could trust this particular Asgard not to lie to her.

But she was curious as to what the scan had said. "So, what did it say, Thor?"

"I have found the reason for the error in transport. Congratulations, Petty Officer, you are with child. The transporter's scan read the fetus' DNA and with it closely matching Commander Rabb's, as he is the father, it transported you. Do not fear, your child was not harmed at any point. It is perfectly healthy."

Jen was thrilled. She and Harm had just decided to start a family and this news was more than welcome. She could not imagine anything better than to have a family with the only man she had ever truly loved.

Thor broke into her happy haze "If I may inquire as to the whereabouts of your mate..."

Jen pulled herself together, but couldn't wipe the ecstatic smile off her face.

"Harm is at a legal conference on Law of War (Jus ad Bellum) and peace negotiations in Hague. He is returning on Monday." And I can't wait to tell him the good news.

"Then I shall detain you no longer. Farewell, Jennifer Rabb."

And with that Thor sent Jen back to her and Harm's home.

When Harm came home the following week he was thrilled at the good news and they celebrated long into the night, living the rest of their lives in happiness and love.

THE END

AN: hit that violet button and submit a review, so I'll know if you liked it! Nothing more than "I liked it" or "More" is needed. 


End file.
